Por favor no te cases
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Kendall encontró al hombre con el que quiere compartir su vida, está a punto de hacerlo pero... ¿Pensará lo mismo después de volver a Mellowbrook y enfrentar el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

** Por favor, no te cases.**

**Kick Buttowski no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sandro Corsario, yo sólo tuve una idea loca y use a sus personajes para llevarlo a cabo X3.**

Una joven rubia de 24 años, caminaba por los pasillos de Hardvard camino a su dormitorio. De pronto, un chico de la misma edad aproximadamente, llegó por detrás y le cubrió los ojos.

-Adivina quien soy. -Dijo fingiendo una voz muy aguda que hizo a la chica reír.

-Basta Terrence, me harás tropezar. -Contestó sonriente, él le destapo los ojos y la muchacha volteó para quedar de frente.

-Si te tropiezas no importa, estaré aquí para atraparte antes de que caigas. -Los chicos se miraron unos momentos y Terrence continuó. - Kendall, ¿Tienes tiempo de ir hoy a cenar conmigo?

-Claro que si, ya terminé mis tareas, además es viernes. -El chico sonrió.

-Entonces paso por ti a las 7.

-Está bien.-Dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te amo. -Susurró al separarse.

-Yo también. -Se dieron otro beso y casa quien tomó su camino.

Kendall pensaba en lo lindo que había sido su novio con ella, lo mucho que la había apoyado y cuanto se querían el uno al otro, ¡Sin duda era el chico perfecto! Con esos pensamientos llegó a su cuarto, su compañera la miró con una cara extraña por la sonrisa que tenia.

-¿Qué sucedió Perkins? ¿Por qué tan feliz? -Comentó pícaramente.

-Sólo pensaba en Terrence y lo feliz que me hace.

-¡Puaj! -Exclamó la otra chica. -El amor es para ilusos.

-Eso que dices es muy infantil. -La rubia rió un poco por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-Piensa lo que quieras. -Hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se tiró a la cama. -Pero te advierto: JAMÁS verás a Scarlett Rosseti babeando por un hombre. -Alzó sus pulgares y se señaló, Kendall sólo soltó una pequeña risita y rodó los ojos.

-Nunca vas a cambiar.

Las horas pasaron y la rubia ya estaba lista, aun tenia media hora. Miró a su compañera que estaba pegada a su computadora.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas movido en tanto tiempo, por lo general ya estarías causando caos en algún lado.

-Lo sé, pero es que me entretuve con unos vídeos de internet. -Su amiga se acercó a ver. -Son de un viejo amigo, tal vez lo conozcas, él es de Mellowbrook también. -Al ver el vídeo, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Kick Buttowski, le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado en esos cuatro o cinco años que no lo había visto.

-Lo conozco, era mi vecino. Además su hermano y mi hermana se casaron.

-¡WOW! -La castaña estaba realmente sorprendida. -Conozco a tu hermana y también a Brad, ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan casado esos dos?

-Créeme, yo tampoco lo sé. -Las muchachas rieron, de inmediato sonó la puerta.

-Hola amor. -Saludó el chico alegremente en cuanto le abrieron la puerta, Kendall le sonrió en respuesta. -Hola Rosseti.

-Mr. T -Respondió con indiferencia y siguió en sus asuntos.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. -Tomó sus cosas y salió.

Después de subir al auto, Terrence no hizo mención alguna sobre el lugar al que iban y Kendall tampoco preguntó.

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante bastante lindo y podía notar se que era fino.

-Hemos llegado señorita. -Se bajó para abrirle la puerta caballerosamente.

-Gracias. -Tomó su mano y bajó. -Este lugar es hermoso, ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

-Ya lo verás. -Sin mas que decir, entran al establecimiento y se sientan en una mesa que estaba reservada para ellos.

-Lo tenias todo planeado, ¿Qué sucede?

-Kendall, hace mucho tiempo que somos novios. Yo te amo, pero creo que es momento de que dejemos este noviazgo atrás. -Ella sintió su estómago estrujarse como nunca, ¿En serio había hecho todo eso sólo para terminarla?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Su corazón latía rápidamente y un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Déjame terminar. -Su expresión se mantenía seria. -Ya no quiero que seas mi novia, porque quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. -Sacó una pequeña cajita azul y se arrodillo. -Kendall Perkins, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? -La sonrisa regresó a su rostro.

-¡Pero claro que si! -Inmediatamente se tiró en sus brazos y lo besó.

Pasaron algunos meses, la noticia de la boda aun no se había corrido y la graduación llegó, no hace falta decir que Kendall se graduó con honores al igual que su futuro esposo. Todo era felicidad, ahora sólo debían ir a Mellowbrook para informar sobre la boda y casarse ahí, pues a pesar de que estuvieran lejos, ya estaba todo preparado aunque la familia no lo supiera aun.

-Scarlett. -Llamó su amiga. -¿Haz pensado sobre lo que te propuse?

-Si, lo pensé y recordé que yo nunca regreso al mismo lugar, así que pensaba decirte que no. -Kendall hizo una cara de desilusión. -Pero por otro lado, no podría dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en su día.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias Scar! Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.

-Lo sé. -Contestó de forma engreída. -Aunque no me convence eso de usar un vestido para ser tu dama. -Ambas chicas rieron.

Pocos días después, Kendall, Scarlett y Terrence; llegaron a Mellowbrook. La familia de Kendall los recibió amablemente. Ese día decidieron hacer una cena especial con el motivo de celebrar la graduación de la Perkins menor. Lo que no sabían, es que los jóvenes enamorados aprovecharían para dar el importante anuncio. No sólo estaba la familia Perkins reunida, Brad había invitado a la suya también, pues desde el matrimonio de los hermanos mayores, ambas familias se habían vuelto muy unidas. Los padres disfrutaban hablando de cosas aburridas, las madres también habían encontrado cosas en común que las hacía pasar tiempo juntas, Linnie y Brianna compartían el gusto por la moda y la belleza; y Brad... él sólo pasaba el día tras su mujer. En la mesa se encontraban ya todos reunidos, no faltaba nadie, Bueno, si faltaba alguien: El joven Clarence Buttowski.

-«Típico» -Pensó la rubia con una sonrisa irónica.

No lo esperaron más y comenzaron la cena. No faltaban los halagos y felicitaciones a los tres chicos recién graduados, tampoco las preguntas e intercambios de anécdotas. Después de un rato de risas y demás, Kendall tomó su copa y la golpeó levemente con su tenedor para llamar la atención.

-Familia. -Dijo entusiasta. -Tengo un importante anuncio para ustedes. -Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de el timbre, rápidamente una señora, parte de la servidumbre, abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento. -Dijo una voz ronca y grave desde la entrada de la cocina. -Gunther y yo estábamos arreglando algunas cosas para el show de esta noche. -Sus ojos no lo podían creer, ahí, sentadas, estaban nada mas y nada menos que Scarlett Rosseti y Kendall Perkins. Dos personas que, definitivamente, no esperaba ver, al menos no juntas ese día. También notó al chico de pelo negro que estaba justo en el medio, no pudo evitar preguntarse con quien venía.

-Kick, ¿Quieres tomar asiento? -Regañó su madre.

-Si, Kendall está a punto de dar un anuncio. -Añadió su hermana.

Sin más que decir, el chico Buttowski se sentó y esperó el anuncio.

-Como decía, quiero informarles que... ¡Terrence y yo nos vamos a casar! -Las familias estallaron en risas, felicitaciones y una que otra lágrima de felicidad.

La chica castaña se dirigió con una mirada al doble de riesgo, el cual no estaba muy feliz por la noticia, al verla entendió lo que quería, sin hacer ruido salió por la puerta trasera seguido por ella.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Buttowski.

-Lo mismo digo "Letra Scarlett". -La joven rió al escuchar su antiguo nombre de villana. -Tenía tiempo de no saber de ti, ¿Qué es todo lo que acaba de pasar?

-Bueno, mis padres querían que entrara a la universidad, les hice caso, entre a Hardvard, conocí a Kendall, nos hicimos mejores amigas y ahora seré su dama de honor en la boda. Eso es lo que pasó a grandes rasgos.

-Que interesante. -Dijo algo distante el chico, Scarlett notó eso.

-Parece que no te cayó bien la noticia. -No es eso, sólo me tomó por sorpresa. -Ella le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

-Te creeré, ¿Quieres ir a hacer unos trucos?

-Claro que si. -Se fueron los dos juntos a hacer algunas acrobacias.

Pasó un mes, la boda se acercaba cada vez más. Kick y Scarlett salían todos los días a hacer trucos y retos que ponían sus vidas en peligro, de vez en cuando ella ayudaba con los trucos para el programa del acróbata y, en ocasiones, acompañaba a su amiga para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. El acróbata, a diferencia de su familia, se había mantenido con un perfil bajo al respecto; ni siquiera había hablado con la rubia. Ahora se encontraba con la castaña en el pico de la viuda. Gunther preparó una pista de obstáculos en el descenso para que sus amigos practicaran un poco, él estaba abajo esperándolos. Kick estaba muy pensativo, cosa que la chica Rosseti notó.

-¿Qué te molesta Buttowski? -Comentó para romper el incómodo silencio. -¿A caso tienes miedo? -Sonrió de lado al ver que había una reacción de parte de su compañero.

-¿Miedo? -La miró decidido. -Esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario. -Tras esa frase ambos saltaron.

Llegaron ilesos al final, el chico volvió a sentirse extraño.

-Es tarde, creo que debemos irnos. -Su mejor amigo se le quedó viendo, ese no era un comportamiento usual de él.

-Yo me voy caminando. -Dijo Gunther y se fue. No era una buena idea estar con Kick en esos momentos.

-¿Te llevo? -Preguntó a la chica, en la mano tenía a la vieja azul y en la otra las laves de su moto.

-Claro. -Subió al vehículo y se fueron.

Pocos minutos después llegaron y la joven entró a la casa de su amiga. Subió con ella inmediatamente.

-Hola, ¿Y esa sonrisa? -Preguntó la rubia de forma pícara.

-Lo quiero Kendall.

-¿A quien?

-Pues a Kick, ¡¿A quien más?! -Kendall rió.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de que el amor era estúpido y que nunca te vería babear por un chico?

-Bueno, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

-Anda, ve a lavarte para cenar. -Le aventó una almohada a su amiga.

-Si mamá. -Contestó burlonamente y salió, claro, no sin antes haberle regresado el golpe con la almohada.

La rubia se quedó en su cuarto pensando en lo que había pasado, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de su enemigo, pero siempre supo que lo suyo sería imposible, aunque a su mejor amiga le gustaba y debía aceptar que harían una buena pareja. De cualquier forma le disgustaba la idea, pero ¡¿A quien engañaba?! Estaba celosa, aunque Kick no había mostrado interés en ella y ella iba a casarse pronto.

Daba vueltas en su pieza mientras pensaba en un millón de cosas. Algo llamó su atención.

-Kendall. -Llamaba alguien por su ventana, no hizo mucho caso, pensaba que era una mala pasada de su perturbada y cansada mente. -¡Kendall! -Escuchó más fuerte, decidió acercarse.

-¿Clarence? -Preguntó antes de levantar la cortina.

-Hola Perkins. -La chica corrió la ventana para verlo.

-¿Qué pasa Buttowski? -Estaba impresionada, aun así fingió completa indiferencia.

-Quería hablar contigo, ¿Podemos?

-¡¿Tú quieres hablar conmigo?!

-Si, ¿Puedes salir un momento?

-¿Por qué no me lo dices aquí?

-De acuerdo. Sólo quiero pedirte algo.

-«Seguro es sobre Scarlett» -Supuso amargamente. -¿Qué necesitas?

-No te cases. -Su corazón se congeló ¿Había escuchado bien? El chico que siempre dijo odiarla y que la ignoró desde que volvieron a verse... ¿Le estaba pidiendo que no se casara? Esto debía ser una broma de pésimo gusto.

-¿Perdón? -Respondió molesta.

-No te cases, por favor. -Al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de que era sincero, se relajó un poco y decidió averiguar mas sobre el repentino interés de su vecino.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me case?

-Simplemente no piedra hacerlo. Seria echar tu vida a perder. -Iba a decir algo, pero no la dejó. -Eres brillante, tienes por delante un futuro exitoso y siempre me ha parecido que eres muy independiente, si te casas todo eso se irá al caño. Te lo digo porque te conozco. -Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera analizarlo, Kick entró a su habitación y cerró la ventana, dejándola ahí, confundida.

La semana transcurrió normal, salvo que el castaño le enviaba todo tipo de mensajes en los que prácticamente le suplicaba que no se casara. Así pasaron más y más días. Hasta que llegó el tan ansiado día previo a la ceremonia. El acróbata fue invitado a la despedida de soltero de Terrence, la cual había sido organizada por Brad. No se sentía bien, pero no podía ir a otro lugar, ya que su mejor amigo también se encontraba ahí, en la casa de su hermano. Después de varias copas que ya lo habían dejado muy mal, se fue a su casa. No había nadie ahí, su madre y hermana estaban en la casa de junto, donde se efectuaba la despedida de la joven Perkins. Vio a la chica salir, al parecer estaba harta de la fiesta, se acercó a ella.

-Por favor Kendall, por favor. No lo hagas, no te cases.

-Clarence, estás ebrio. -Tomó al chico y lo llevó a su casa, lo dejó acostado en el sofá. -Nunca pensé que pudieras ponerte así de mal. -El muchacho solo la miraba. -Aún no entiendo por que no quieres que me case. Me diste una buena explicación, pero no me basta.

-No lo hagas.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Si lo tiene. -Pronunciaba con dificultad. -Te quiero. -La rubia se congeló.

-Kick yo... voy a prepararte un café, no te muevas.

Estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera replicó. Minutos después sintió unas manos que quitaban su camisa lentamente.

-Hay algo que siempre quise decirte Kick. -Susurró la voz de fémina muy seductora. -Te amo. -Después le plantó un beso apasionado que él correspondió.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola amiguitos bonitos bellos! Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero disculparme por el retraso que tengo con mis otros fics. He tenido algunas complicaciones especialmente con "Durmiendo con el enemigo", luego les explico las razones más a detalle. Con "Yo también quiero una aventura" básicamente ando falta de inspiración, así que se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Volviendo con esto, originalmente lo pensé como un One-shot, pero aun no tengo claro el final, así que preferí cortarlo en dos partes, por eso quedó algo corto. Espero que lo disfruten. Advertencia, posible escena subida de tono en el próximo capítulo.**

** Para más información sobre mis historias pasadas, presentes, o futuras. Dejen un review, un mensaje privado, únanse a mi página en facebook "Universo de cartoons" donde colabora mi amigo CET, (Por cierto, pasen a leer sus fanfics, son muy buenos) o en Deviantart pueden buscarme como Enmascarada-sm.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, "Jack H. Fletcher" fuera n.n**


	2. Capítulo 2: Despedidas y algo de drama

**Por favor no te cases.**

**Capítulo 2: Despedidas y algo de drama**.

Kick le había dicho que la quería y había hecho hasta lo imposible por persuadirla a casarse, ¿Sería posible que él de verdad sintiera algo por ella? Decidido, le confesaría todo lo que sintió por él y dependiendo de su respuesta... continuaría o no con la idea de la boda. Salió directo a confesarse, pero lo que vio no le cayó muy bien.

En el sillón donde estaba el alcoholizado acróbata, su mejor amiga y él se besaban apasionadamente, ella le quitó la camisa arrancándola tan rápido que rompió los botones, no se habían dado cuenta de que Kendall los observaba. El chico se incorporó mareado y se posicionó como fiera sobre su acompañante, con la misma intensidad que le arrancó la blusa dejándola únicamente con el sostén visible. Los besos siguieron, Kick comenzó a acariciar sus piernas desnudas, ya que también quitó su pantalón descubriendo unas bragas bastante provocadoras. Se manoseaban mutuamente. La rubia no aguantó más, se sentía mal pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El dijo que la quería, nunca que la amaba. Aun así dos pequeñas lágrimas traviesas se asomaron por sus ojos, ya sabia que hacer: salió corriendo directo a su casa.

El acróbata se encontraba totalmente excitado, pero tenia una imagen en su cabeza que lo hizo parar: era Kendall vestida de novia caminando por el altar. El impacto fue tal que la borrachera se le bajó como si se tratara de magia.

-¡KENDALL! -Gritó y se paró de golpe haciendo que la chica que estaba sobre él cayera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la rubia se había ido. El castaño se limitó a observar la salida como un zombie.

-¿Dijiste Kendall? -Kick no contestó. -¿Estabas pensando en ella? -Su mirada seguía perdida. Sin previo aviso, un puñetazo se impactó en su estómago, cosa que lo hizo despertar de su trance. -¡CONTÉSTAME BUTTOWSKI! -No lloraba, su mirada era de enojo y decepción, pero no lloraba, no era tan débil.

-Lo siento mucho Sccar, debí decírtelo antes.

-No Kick. -Contestó más tranquila. -Yo no debí hacerme falsas ilusiones. -Tomó sus cosas, se vistió como pudo y fue a su lugar de hospedaje.

Entró a la casa, la fiesta seguía. Pudo distinguir a su amiga sentada a la mitad de la sala mientras un hombre musculoso bailaba semi desnudo a su alrededor. También notó su sonrisa falsa llena de asco. Rió un poco al ver la escena, luego recordó el incidente de momentos atrás, cambió su cara a una de enojo y melancolía y subió las escaleras, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Preguntó una mujer a sus espaldas.

-Si señora Perkins, es sólo que estoy algo pasada de copas y me gustaría descansar. -Contestó sin voltear, pues no quería que notaran su ropa rasgada.

-Está bien querida, si necesitas algo sólo llama.

-Gracias, lo haré. -Al terminar de decir esas palabras, terminó de subir las escaleras y entró al cuarto que compartía con su amiga.

**PV** **Kendall**.

En cuanto salí de la casa lo único que quería era ir a mi cuarto y llorar, pero no pude pues la señora Buttowski me encontró en el camino.

-¡Kendall! Te estábamos esperando, tenemos una sorpresa para ti. -Sin dejar que opinara jaló de mi brazo y me dirigió hasta una silla justo en medio de la sala.

Al sentarme todas gritaron, aplaudieron y murmuraron cosas que no podía entender. Pronto sonó una música típica de desnudista.

-"_Ay_ _no"_ -Pensé, ya sabía lo que venía y seguramente no me iba a gustar.

Tal como supuse, un hombre exageradamente musculoso comenzó a bailar al rededor de las invitadas, quienes gritaban eufórica mente. Después en miró, se acercó de forma "Seductora" y puso el trasero justo en mi cara. La cual hizo una falsa sonrisa llena de repulsión que nadie notó. La lejana voz de mi madre llamó mi atención.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Volteé hacia las escaleras, ahí estaba Scarlett con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si señora Perkins, es sólo que estoy algo pasada de copas y me gustaría descansar. -Sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Está bien querida, si necesitas algo sólo llama.

-Gracias, lo haré. -Vi como subía las escaleras, y escuche la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, ¿Qué habría pasado? No, no debía pensar en eso. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

El trasero del Striper me despertó, en ese momento mi reacción fue empujarlo y correr hacia el baño, ¡Fue completamente asqueroso! Aun así escuché la risa e las demás mujeres.

Poco tiempo después salí, ese tipo ya se había ido y las invitadas estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo. Aproveché que todo estaba llegando a su fin y nadie me prestaba atención para subir y averiguar más. Toqué, y al recibir respuesta afirmativa entré.

-¿Te divertiste? -Solté directa y de forma seca. Me di una bofetada mental por eso, no quería sonar así.

-¿Lo viste? -Respondió de la misma forma, yo creí que estaría emocionada o algo parecido.

-No todo, me fui para darles algo de privacidad. -Ni siquiera volteaba a verme. Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación. -¿Y? -Pregunté con una sonrisa lo menos fingida que pude. -¿Qué pasó? -Volteó con una mirada algo maliciosa, cosa que me extrañó.

-Todo salió perfecto. -Su respuesta me lastimó, tenía la esperanza de que la hubiera rechazado.

-Que bien.

-Si, aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de "Avanzar más", ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? -Me codeó y guiñó su ojo. -Tal vez mañana tengamos más suerte, ya sabes. Después de la fiesta por tu boda. Disculpa hermana, pero tengo sueño. -Me pasó de largo y se tiró en la cama. Yo no respondí, aunque me había dolido tenía que aceptar que Kick jamás me amó o amaría, con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

Desperté temprano, apenas eran las 11:25 y yo ya estaba casi lista; peinado, maquillaje... sólo faltaba ponerme el vestido. Escuché la ventana de mi cuarto sonar. En cuanto la abrí me encontré con él sostenido del marco de mi ventana a punto de caer.

-Te vez hermosa.

-Gracias. -Me sonrojé, pero lo oculté bien.

-Ya sabes a que vine.

-Si vienes a pedir que no me case pierdes tu tiempo.

-Pero Kendall, yo... -No quise escuchar más.

-¡Adiós Clarence! -Cerré la ventana machucando sus dedos. No hace falta mencionar que se cayó desde mi ventana.

-Te dije que no estaba seguro de esto Kick. -Escuché a Gunther, así que supe que estaba bien.

**Continuará**...

* * *

¡Hello! Yo aquí, actualizando este pequeño fan ficción de Kick Buttowski. Lamento mucho que este no haya sido el capítulo final como prometí, pero es que pensé en el final que quería para esta historia y preferí dejarlo en suspenso, ya bien planteado este no seria un segundo capítulo, sería parte del primero. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y que cubra sus expectativas y la parte "fuerte" era un poco mucho más súper pervertida, pero me dio penita publicarlo y lo hice de esta forma XD. Posiblemente ponga las escenas eliminadas en DeviantArt, por si quieren leerlo después. Otra aclaración. En el disclaimer del capi pasado mi auto corrector cambió Corsaro lo Corsario, así que disculpen el error.

Reviews. (Si tienen cuenta les repondo el review en privado, y si es anónimo intentaré hacerlo aquí.)

KiKe: Creo que descubriste el misterio no tan misterioso XD. Espero que estés conforme con este capítulo, y respecto al final feliz... no puedo prometerte nada. Pero espero que no me odies después de este cap XC

Gianella: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Por otra parte chic s, voy a poder escribir más seguido, ya que me corrieron de la escuela y mis papás todo el día trabajan, por lo tanto estoy todo el día sola y tengo tiempo libre. Esto lo comento con el fin de que sepan que podré actualizar mucho más seguido y que intentaré hacerlo cada semana una historia. (Aunque con esta estoy tentada a dejarles el final hasta el 14 para que sea mi regalo Muajajajajajaja coff coff)

Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden unirse a la pagina en facebook, dejar review y/o a Deviantart.

-**Jack** **Fletcher**.


	3. Capítulo 3: La boda del año

**Por favor no te cases.**

**Capítulo 3: La boda del año**.

Las horas pasaron y Clarence no había aparecido otra vez. Sentía una presión en mi pecho bastante dolorosa, ¿Por qué no dejaba ya de pensar en él?

-Kendall, ¿Estás lista? nos espera la limusina afuera. Tus padres, tu hermana, Brad y Terrence se fueron en la primera. -Escuché a mi mejor amiga llamarme.

-Ya casi, solo necesito ayuda con el vestido. -Había dejado eso para último momento, pues no quería que se arruinara o algo así. Ella entró y me ayudó con lo que necesitaba. -Gracias Scar, eres la mejor amiga que pueda tener. -Le dirigí una sonrisa, pero ella no me correspondió.

-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja? -Definitivamente ella me conocía mejor que nadie. -Se que escondes algo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿Verdad? -Sonreí, de verdad que escogí bien a mi amiga. Suspire.

-De acuerdo, te contaré peto no quiero que te enfades conmigo. -Sólo asintió algo confundida. -¿Recuerdas que te conté que siempre estuve enamorada de un chico al que consideraba mi amor platónico e imposible? -Asintió. -Bien, pues aunque no lo creas, ese chico era Kick. -Sus ojos se ampliaron bastante. -Él y yo eramos lo suficientemente opuestos como para odiarnos al grado de no poder vernos. Esa rivalidad duró desde la infancia hasta la secundaria, lamentablemente yo no lo odiaba, sentía por él un amor tan profundo e inocente que pudieron haber escrito un millón de libros y canciones sobre ello. Lo oculte como pude, pues no podía dejar que mi "enemigo" me creyera débil. Un día simplemente se alejó de mi, no volvió a mirarme o intentar pelear conmigo, ahí fue donde me desilusioné por completo y decidí seguir mi camino lejos de él, antes me mantenían en pie las peleas, los gritos y todos aquellos encuentros que ocurrían solo para decir cuanto odio sentíamos por el otro, realmente nunca me lastimó con eso, me parecía que era solo apariencia, que no era sincero. Como sea, cuando se alejó de mi creí que realmente me odiaba tanto que prefería no volver a verme y me quedó claro que nunca podría amarme. -Concluí mi explicación, noté la mirada de pena que la pelirroja me dedicaba, con otra mirada le indiqué que estaba bien y que no debía sentir pena por mi, pues no era eso lo que me aquejaba. -Últimamente ha hecho un millón de cosas para convencerme de que no debo casarme, y ayer me dijo que me quería, de hecho, estuvo aquí esta mañana. Sé que no me ama, sólo me quiere. Y por lo que pude ver, ustedes dos se entienden bien. -Le guiñe un ojo de forma pícara, ella rió apenada. -Pero me preocupa el por qué de que quiera evitar mi matrimonio, ¿Entiendes?

-Si, creo que entiendo. Perkins, la única pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué sientes por él? Según tú eso pasó hace mucho, te resignaste, ¿Pero dejaste de amarlo? -Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y yo no tenía una respuesta.

-Estoy a punto de casarme con el hombre ideal, un chico tan perfecto y único, me enamoré de Terrence, no cabe duda de eso. -Contesté lo más segura que pude, con algo de suerte se tragaría mi respuesta y dejaría de hacer preguntas. Vi que sonrió, esta vez era una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella, no podía detectar sus emociones. Sus ojos se desviaron al reloj, supongo que por inercia también volteé yo, eran las 3:48. Faltaban sólo doce minutos para la boda, jamás llegaría a tiempo. -¡OH NO! Ya es tarde, tenemos que llegar.

-Con algo de suerte el chofer irá rápido. -Me jaló y corrimos a la Limusina que esperaba por nosotras.

-Lamentamos la demora, ¿Qué tan rápido puede llegar? -Pregunté desesperada.

-Se tardaron demasiado, pero creo que podemos llegar en unos quince o veinte minutos por el puente. Yo llamaré para avisar que estamos retrasados. -Eso nos relajó mucho.

-Muchas gracias señor, ahora vamos. -Ordenó mi amiga.

Nos pusimos en marcha. Yo sentía cada vez más como se movían mis tripas y, mas que mariposas, un millón de colibrís de peleaban en mi estómago. Scarlett se reía por lo bajo.

-¿De qué te ríes? -La miré con falsa molestia.

-Jajaja, ¿No es obvio? De ti. Estás muy nerviosa.

-¡Oye! -Me reí. -Eres una mala amiga, te burlas de mis sentimientos. -Lo último lo dije de forma cómica y exageradamente dramática, lo que provocó que ella riera aun más.

-Jajajaja, que bueno que ni fuiste actriz, eres pésima.

-¡Oh! disculpe señorita Holliwood, lamento no ser tan buena como usted. -Ambas seguimos riendo, hasta que sentimos que el auto no avanzaba.

-Lo lamento mucho señoritas, pero el puente explotó misteriosamente y no hay forma de cruzar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Calma Ken, ¿Hay otra forma de llegar?

-Si, tendríamos que rodear el cañón, pero tomaría un par de horas, tal vez más. La única alternativa sería atravesar de alguna forma, aunque habría que estar muy loco para hacerlo. -Sentí la mirada temeraria de la otra chica, ya sabía lo que venía y no me iba a gustar...

PV ambas chicas.

S: El viento soplaba fuerte, nuestro pelo se movía al compás del mismo y toda la adrenalina hacía perfecto el momento...

K: ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA? Por suerte mi vestido no era tan largo como el de una novia habitual, así fue como pudimos pasar en su skate, ¡Casi muero!

S: ¡Ay, por favor! Conmigo conduciendo estabas mas segura que con nadie.

K: No me refiero a eso, casi sufro un infarto.

S: Que exagerada... Siguiendo con el relato: Saltamos al fondo del cañón, mientras yo disfrutaba, esta loca a la que estoy señalando con mis deditos pulgares gritaba y me apretaba muy fuerte.

K: Y no era para menos. Hubo una caída de más de 300m en la que esquivamos cactus, saltamos rampas y casi nos aplasta una roca gigante.

S: Lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando llegamos a abajo se activaron varios explosivos, ¡ERA UN CAMPO MINADO! Fue espeluznante, pero divertido.

K: Esta vez concuerdo con ella, me divertí mucho. En fin, el mayor problema no fue esquivar las bombas, si no llegar a arriba otra vez.

S: De no ser por la genio aun seguiríamos ahí.

K: No hice mucho, sólo vi una bomba de alto alcance, era peligrosa, pero podía no ser mortal. Supuse que si la hacíamos explotar cuando estuviéramos en el aire, la explosión nos daría el impulso necesario para llegar a arriba.

S: Y así fue. Utilicé una deformidad de las rocas como rampa.

-Eso fue lo más ¡Increíble del mundo! -Dijo Scarlett muy contenta.

-Creo que me oriné. -Fue lo que contestó esta rubia. Después seguimos con nuestro camino y llegamos por fin a la iglesia.

K: Lo más sorprendente es que todo pasó en solo cinco minutos.

Fin PV ambas.

Una vez ahí, mi amiga entró a dar el aviso de que habíamos llegado, inmediatamente salió papá para que hiciéramos la gran entrada y que él pudiera entregarme. Mis nervios e inseguridades aumentaban a cada paso, habría salido corriendo, pero no lo hice, pues además de que mi padre me sujetaba muy duro, mis piernas no reaccionaban para ir a otro lugar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de el momento en el que llegué al altar, desde ahí vi a todos los presentes:

Mis padres, que sonreían y lloraban por ver sus sueños hechos realidad. Por otro lado estaba Linnie, la chica perfecta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo demostraba sentimientos hacia mi. También noté a los señores Buttowski, la señora siempre me apareció bastante, tanto como a una hija. Entre todos se encontraba Jackie, Mouth, hasta el tonto de Gordon Gible y Reynaldo acompañado de algunas súper modelos de talla internacional. Recordé mi vida ahí, lo bueno, lo malo y los momentos con Kick, esos que eran la mezcla exacta de bueno y malo, lo único que fue realmente perfecto en mi vida... ¿Y cómo olvidar a esa persona que me conocía mejor que yo misma?, la chica con la que compartí varios años de alegrías y decepciones, con quien incluso ahora, compartí las mejores aventuras de mi vida, aquella me miraba con tristeza, pena y desilusión, incluso me atrevería a decir que con algo de culpa. Finalmente, dirigí la mirada hacia él: Kick Buttowski, ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre fue el amor de mi vida. Recordé la pregunta de mi amiga, ¿Aun lo amaba? ¿Qué sentía yo por él? Sonreí de forma melancólica, jamás lo había visto así, lucía derrotado, ¡POR PRIMERA VEZ, KICK BUTTOWSKI SE VEÍA DERROTADO! En ese momento una voz interrumpió mi reflexión interna.

-Kendall Perkins, ¿Acepta usted al señor Terrence Fitzgerald para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte del amor los separe? -Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, abrí lentamente la boca para articular mi respuesta cuando...

-¡BASTA! No puedes hacerlo Kendall, por favor, no te cases. -Se escuchó esa voz tan conocida para mi. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia ahí. Se había parado justo frente al altar, caminó hacia nosotros y me abrazó, al separarnos se dirigió a mi prometido. -Terrence, yo sé que amas a Kendall como a nadie, en este tiempo te pude conocer un poco, y sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros. Pero temo decirte que no pueden seguir con esta farsa.

-¿De qué hablas Scarlett? -Pregunté seriamente.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que Terrence no es esa persona que te hace vibrar y querer sonreír todo el tiempo. -Miró a Kick, quien tenía nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos. -Ven Buttowski. -En cuanto él se acercó, la pelirroja tomó nuestras manos y nos jaló con fuerza hasta juntar ambas extremidades. -Acéptalo Perkins, tu amas a Kick, y yo sé que él a ti, ¿Por qué crees que no pasó nada ayer? -No me sorprendió la indiscreción de mi mejor amiga, pero si a los ahí presentes.

-Esto si que es drama. -Escuché a Reynaldo.

-Jajaja, y yo no quería venir. -Siguió Mouth.

-¿Qué pasa Buttonto? ¿No te funcionó tu "amiguiuris"? -Las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, pero fueron calladas por la mirada de los temerarios que estaban casi echando humo.

-Kendall, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Estás enamorada de él? -La mirada de mi novio me dolió, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un gran alivio.

-Antes de responderte quiero saber algo, ¿Qué sientes por mi Kick? Anda, dime, ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Yo... Te quiero, siempre te quise, pero no me di cuenta de eso muy tarde.

-¿Sólo la quieres Buttowski? -Terrence se escuchaba muy decidido y serio como nunca.

-No. -Me sonrió y se sonrojó mucho. -Te amo Perkins. -De inmediato supe la respuesta. Los ojos de todos me miraban fijamente.

-Yo también a ti Clarence. Te amo.

-Lo lamento chico T, pero ya escuchaste: Kendall no seguirá con la boda.

-Acepto la derrota. -Bajó la cabeza y luego la levantó para darme una última mirada. -Que seas feliz Perkins. -Tras decir eso se fue de la iglesia.

-¿Entonces no habrá boda? -Preguntó el juez rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Eso depende. -Dijo Kick arrodillándose frente a mi. -Kendall Perkins... -Tomó mi mano. -¿Te casarías conmigo? -Lo miré por unos segundos.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! -Todos me miraron confundidos. -Si te amo Kick, pero me diste un buen argumento el otro día y creo que tienes razón: Soy muy joven para casarme, aun tengo mucho por vivir y un futuro prometedor. Tal vez en unos años. -Le ayudé a levantarse.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Los declaró novio y novia. Pueden besarse. -Y así lo hicimos, nos dimos nuestro tercer pero primer beso. La multitud gritó alegremente mientras aventaban arroz y flores.

Créanme, no habrá boda en un buen rato, pero si soy muy feliz.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por desaparecer así, pero me quedé sin internet XC.

En realidad creo que agradecerán el que no haya subido el final cuando dije, porque no era un final feliz para Kick. Pensé en poner el final feliz donde se quedan juntos con mil cursilerías, y poner el final original donde lo hacia sufrir. Pero luego pensé en este, donde Kendall y Scarlett se reconcilian y aunque la rubia se queda con Kick, lo hago sufrir un poquito haciéndolo menos empalagoso X3. Y para los que se preguntan: ¿Qué pasó con Scarlett?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, etc...

Les informo que habrá un epílogo desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja, hací que esperen, porque esto no es el fin. ;)

**Reviews**

**Isabelita emoxxa:** Gracias por tu review amiga, ya teextrañaba XD. ¡Nooooooo! No los mates XC. Jajaj me alegro que te guste este nuevo fic y espero que el final sea de tu agrado CX cuidate chica :D

**KiKe:** jeje, tus preguntas serán respondidas con el siguiente capitulo. espero que estés satisfecho con este final. Y efectivamente, no pasó algo XD. Gracias por seguir la historia y dejar comentarios, eso me hace feliz :'3

**kibi11tin:** Muchísimas gracias X3 aquí te dejo la contó, espero que te guste :D

Y con eso me despido por ahora, ojalá les guste y pronto sabrán más de mi :3 .

**Att.: Jack Fletcher ;)**


End file.
